Being a puppet
by mixfingersx
Summary: While working on the 'Puppet Killer' case, Will start to see all the strings attached to himself, most of those standing on a thin line between safety, danger, desire and morals, mainly his relationship with Hannibal. It only gets more complicated when Will questions what's wrong and right: hold back or do what he desires.
1. Hello William

**Firstly, I want you to know that I'm not a native english speaker so forgive me for any mistakes, feel free to point them out but please, don't go grammar nazi mode on me. This is also my first fanfic, Will and Hannibal's relationship is so... I just had to write what the series couldn't in the TV. Yes, there's going to be an insight in their relation but m/m and rough sex too. Hope you like it, let me know ; )**

* * *

_He was slapped and bit his cheek, the metallic taste was distinct in his mouth, it hurt, but soft lips tried to sooth the ache, sucking the very same spot that caused it. Strangely, it worked. The pain was bearable and after a few moments replaced by pure pleasure, such sweet pleasure that he couldn't help but moan. A sudden urge to open his eyes and see who was his lover came to him and when he finally did, brown eyes stared back, not warm chocolate, but a fiery storm of earth and freckles of red, hot as lava. That might sound poetic and all but still didn't describe what he saw in those eyes. Hannibal's eyes_.

Will woke up panting and soaked in sweat, as usual. It was no surprise for him waking up from nightmares, actually it was routine, but this was no nightmare, was it? The dream couldn't even be considered a wet dream: no release came from it, only more tension. Such delightful feelings weren't bad, but with a man? Worse yet, Hannibal? This dreams were only getting more frequent. He held nothing against gay men, but never thought it was his cup of tea, until Hannibal.

The psychiatrist was everything he wasn't, Will thought, elegant and confident, moving with grace and at ease with himself. Even after years living in Baltimore, his English still had a slight accent hinting European origins, as if his exotic bone structure wasn't enough to give him away.

Most people wouldn't accuse him of being beautiful, it was something in his aura, gestures and manners that attracted them. Will disagreed, for him, Hannibal was beautiful and attractive and much more. Too bad their relationship was only a professional patient-doctor, even if not officially, though he doubted Hannibal would want more than that, whether as lovers or friends.

Checking the time on the bedside clock, it was almost time to get up so he might as well get himself ready now. He couldn't go back to sleep, not after that dream. He didn't even want to think about today's 20:00 session with a certain psychiatrist. Right now, he had to get to his class.

* * *

''I would like to get to know you better. A free session, of course and...'' Blah, blah, blah, again Will was the victim of some Doc wanting to use him like a lab rat. Now and then people, mostly ''shrinks'', waited for him to get out of class and ask inconvenient questions.

''Thank you but I don't need it'' He interrupted ''I'm already seeing a doctor''

''Doctor who..?'' The man asked with curiosity at the same time Will's cellphone ringed. For once he was grateful to the annoying thing that symbolized social communication, fortunately, or not, he didn't have many friends so it should be work.

''I'm sorry'' He really wasn't ''I have to get this.''  
The call was from work, a dead body. Hooray.

* * *

'_'If I was a puppet then you'd be my master, to pull my strings forever after._''

Will hated puppets, people are just like them. They stand there pretty and smiling on the stage but behind it they can't even stand, laying there in a pile of disorganized members connected by a string of manipulation. It would seem this killer liked them.

There were two bodies, both of women. A grotesque scene that could be almost erotic if it wasn't for the blood stains everywhere. The members had been cut right where articulations met - hands, forearms, head, legs, all connected by strings, just like puppets. The killer arranged the scene in a way that looked like the women were kissing each other, breast to breast, hanging from the ceiling.

As it was routine, everybody got out of the room to let Will do what he did best: empathize with the murderer. He knew that some of the team held resentment for his ''exclusivity'' but thought it was ridiculous, who would want to be VIP in a crime scene?

He closed his eyes and expanded his mind. Dilated pupils and panting breath. That's how the killer felt, first rage and desperation, trying to run from...

_I'm not a puppet! He spanks the women as he rapes them, taking his knife from the pocket only after brutal damage._

_First stab.  
I'm not... Another stab.  
A fucking... Thirteenth stab.  
Puppet._

_Then a calm sense of peace embraces him. Blood stains are roses, the women on the floor are angels and his breath is the sweetest melody. He is their master and they served him well, so they would be recompensed with being a part of his piece of art, pieces actually, he thought with a bitter sense of humor. This isn't a show, this is my life._

* * *

''C'mon, another guy with a god complex?'' One of the forensics team workers mumbled while checking inside between the legs of the corpse with a ridiculously pink lantern ''Yep, there was sexual abuse'' Pretty words for rape, Will thought and leaned forward.

''I believe it's quite the opposite, this guy has an inferiority complex and wants to prove something. As it is obvious by the arrangement, he has some issues with puppets'' He said more to himself than to the other man. ''For all we know, he could be some creepy working on a kid's toys store'' He bitterly smirked.

''Puppets, huh?'' Jack Crawford said ''Well, this might be a long shot but yes, I'll have somebody check it''

* * *

Will stood at Hannibal's front door with a bottle of wine and rang the bell, he was almost two hours early but couldn't wait anymore to see the doctor, anxiety making his hands tremble. The man seemed to drink wine at every opportunity, so he bought a bottle, even not knowing much about wine, he just wanted to make a good impression. Too late for that, he thought. His hair was a mess, as always, his clothes ruffed, as always. He should come back later, wait in the car, but as he was turning, the door opened.

''Hello William'' Hannibal said with his usual cool politeness while frowning ''You're early, is there something wrong?''

Will glanced back and forth to the street, his feet, the door, never meeting the doctor's eyes for more than a second.

''Err... I was... I am... I c-can come back later, sorry'' He mumbled and started to make for the street.

''Stop'' Hannibal said, first, in a very authoritarian way, then, much gentler ''Come in, Will.'' He offered his hands to take the bottle.

How could Will resist the demanding those soft words masked? Looking up and really seeing, hypnotized and no longer fully aware of his actions, he gave the bottle, gasping soundly when their fingers brushed, prickling in a good way even after the contact. Hannibal took a step aside to let him enter. He did and heard the muffled thump of the door closing behind them.


	2. You are not a sheep

.**..Will...  
****_''It might be said of psychoanalysis that if you give it your little finger it will soon have your whole hand.''_** Sigmund Freud

If Hannibal was upset about his getting earlier, he didn't show. Instead he invited Will to sit and talk, as always. For more than one hour, they talked, their pauses covered by a comfortable silence. Will brought up his earlier encounter that day.

''Another one of those doctors wanting me as a lab rat, it's annoying'' He complained thinking about that day's experience ''I really don't appreciate their 'professional' curiosity, wait... You probably have it too, don't you?'' He actually wanted Hannibal to be curious about him, but not in that way.

''I find it interesting'' Doctor answered neutrally.

''That's a fine phrase for a psychiatrist, could another word be anymore cliché?''

''Intriguing, compelling, _fascinating_.'' The words hung in silence until Hannibal saved him the effort to formulate something to say. ''You don't need to analyze, you simply understand it. Of course it comes with a price, but you'll learn to deal with it''

''I don't think I'm dealing with it. I can't sleep ultimately, it's those f*cking dreams'' He said that last part under his breath.

''Dreams?''

Will's head snapped up perceiving what he had said. Ops.

''Dreams, you know''

''No, I don't. Violence? Death? Sex.''

Did he imagine it or Hannibal had just affirmed the word sex? Now he was really going crazy, better relate to corpses than imagine voices affirming to sex.

''All of those together'' He said partly ashamed, if it wasn't for the inhibited pleasure he had from those dreams, he would be fully ashamed, of course.

''That's nothing to be ashamed of, William. Everybody has a standard deviation''

''I have an exotic standard deviation''

''So do I''

''But there are the exotic ones and the normal exotic ones''

''What defines normal? Everybody has its share of oddness, the normal is defined by the average. Have you ever seen anyone fully defined by the average? If yes, that person must be very predictable and therefore, boring ''

''I don't think predictable is boring'' Will frowned, he wished he had a predictable life instead of this mental uncertainty, badly.

''That's because you're too focused on an ideal of perfect bright happiness, Will. But what is peace without a fight?''

''I just wish I could be another sheep at the middle of a herd'' He sighed.

''Not a sheep, I eat sheep. You're above that'' Hannibal showed his teeth in a smile. There was a private joke in that remark but Will couldn't possibly understand it, not yet.

''OK, that was a terrible analogy''

* * *

**...Hannibal...  
****_"_****_One drop of wine is enough to redden a whole glass of water'' _****Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame****  
**

They finished the meal and when Will offered to help him with the dishes, Hannibal surprised both of them by letting him dry them, it was an ordinary chore that bore a delightful familiarity. He willingly accepted to risk of having Will breaking something of his expensive tableware - after all, the man was very clumsy - but it was worthy to see him working in one of Hannibal's favorite places: The Kitchen. One of the other places was The Bedroom, but that's for another night.

The Kitchen was modern and expensive, as most of his things were, but practical. Everything was placed within a logic that seemed to be oblivious to Will who, as predicted, managed to let two glasses fall off a gigantic table. Will's reflexes were actually good - Hannibal appreciated that- he took one of the glasses just before it fell but there was no salvation for the other.

He stood there before William, watching the man look fixedly to the broken glass and wondered what he was thinking. Probably comparing himself with the impossible-to-repair pieces, as melodramatic as Will was, or maybe Hannibal was too cold. Anyway, it didn't matter.

What mattered was that his prey was knelled on the ground before him shredding itself to pieces - emotional and physical - and Hannibal couldn't afford that, he liked to shred in pieces himself, preferentially with a well sharped kitchen knife.

''Is everything alright?'' He asked while helping the investigator up.

''Yes'' Meaning No. Hannibal ignored this, in the end of what he had planned, Will would be fine under his supervision.

''Come, I have a first-aid kit, there are some cuts here and...''

''It's ok, really, I'm sorry about...''

''William, it is very rude to interrupt someone in the middle of a sentence. Now, what kind of host would I be if I didn't help my guests?''

''You just interrupted me'' Will mumbled but followed him when yanked forward by the hand.

For a brief moment, Hannibal had a glimpse on how he himself was cold, inside and out, Will's hand burned through his, like it was more than a physical connection. But that couldn't be.

''Sit here, I'll be right back''

His first-aid kit stood with the other ones, arranged with organization. Anybody that looked at it would think it was just a lot of metal boxes, but they were to Hannibal what the dogs were to Will: an easy grip onto sanity. Some were filled with plastic overalls, others with different types of knives and sharpeners. He had used each set of them at least one time to variated chores, he thought smiling.

Every time he got out of some fancy store, a new set was purchased, even when online, something was ordered! It was a relapse he could afford, of course, but it still bothered him to lose control so he had been ''clean'' for almost two weeks already and that was a record. Just thinking of a Wusthof knife... He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts and took the medication kit.

He opened the box and sat next to his patient, taking out his tweezers, band-aids and anti-septic, enjoying how Will looked nervously to the tweezers. He took them and started to make for Will's face, which recoiled with the rest of his body to the opposite side of the sofa.

''Really?'' Hannibal asked frowning, relishing everything, and patted the place beside him.

Will sighed but obeyed anyway, not noticing how common that habit was becoming when around the doctor.

''Close your eyes, it will be easier, there are some pieces of glass inside the cut''

Will obeyed, again.

''That's better. Cut wounds are particularly prone to infection and it may not fully heal if there's anything inside it'' He said while picking one little fragment.

A drop of blood fell from the cut and Hannibal collected it with one finger, wishing nothing but to taste it. He slowly put it on his tongue, reveling on the suggestive tang of metal and continued to clean the slash as if nothing had happened, placing a band-aid on it.

''It's all good now, try not to break another glass close to your face'' he said barely containing his smile.

''Don't make fun of me''

''Isn't that what friends do?''

''Are we friends?'' he asked dubiously.

''You're right, we're much more'' Hannibal said getting up, closing the kit and taking the tweezers to the wash basin.

''More?''

''Of course. You are my patient, guest _and_ friend'' Hannibal could almost taste Will's disappointment to his response for what was 'more' and smiled again. ''Come, there is something I want to show you''


	3. The wrong empathy

...Hannibal...

_"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." - A.A. Milne_

''A book?'' Will tried to contain the disappointment in his voice.

''You don't have to pretend you are interested. I appreciate honesty''

To tell the truth, Hannibal couldn't care less about the book but it was the best subtle form, or at least he imagined, to bring up their last conversation.

''Sorry. What is it about?''

''Dreams'' he said looking forward to his reaction and Will inhaled sharply.

''Hmmmm, no need to examine me that deeper. I'm already accustomed to the idea of not sleeping well''

''Oh, I insist. The nature of a dream can tell a lot about your problems, it could help you. Have you been dreaming with Alana?''

''After that kiss, I don't seem to dream about her anymore''

''Did the kiss satiated your desire, or wasn't it as you expected?'' He was fishing for information, but very discreetly, or not.

''You could say that, I didn't really feel something. As you said before, it was just me looking for a support of reality, safety.''

''There are other things that can support you''

''Such as...?'' He said bemused.

''Me'' Hannibal said while opening the book.''I'm your psychiatrist and your friend, if you ever feel like loosing grip onto sanity, I'll try to help you''

''I'm... glad. I hope your fully sane then''

''Fully? No one is fully sane. But I can help you reassure where and who you are''

''Wow, that's a lot''

''Don't underestimate those'' Stubborn Will could make him lose his patience sometimes, but not yet. ''Well, so it is not Alana? With who have you been dreaming then?''

''I'd be really embarrassed if I told you''

''You already are'' He waved his hand and pretended he was guessing ''A man? That's nothing to be ashamed of''

Hannibal already knew it was himself, for weeks he had been planting some ideas in Will's head through hypnosis. He wasn't sure it would work and didn't believe it, but the results were obvious now. Seeing Will drifting to unconsciousness submitted to his hypnosis... It aroused primitive needs in Hannibal, other than the ones he already indulged. Not that he hadn't been with a man before, but Will was different. The blushing he would have thought silly on another's face, fitted Will's perfectly, insinuating an innocence appealing as good food, music and wine. It has been a long time since something equaled to his good old indulgences.

''You don't understand, I'm not gay''

Hannibal frowned, raising his light and almost non existent brows.

''Ok, but I'm not attracted to any man, it's only the one in my dreams''  
Now Hannibal was flattered.

''Is it someone I know?''

''Yes, but I'm not telling anymore''

''No need to, merely curiosity''

''Professional curiosity?''

''If you want to call it that''

* * *

...Will...

They sat around the table while Hannibal read the book out loud. He wasn't paying attention to what was being said, only to the timber of Hannibal's voice. It was grave and sometimes rough, a soothing lullaby, not to sleep but to initiate an exotic ritual.

The air smelled of desire and for brief seconds, Will felt the harsh breath of the stag down his neck, the same stag he had been seeing since... he had began to work again for the FBI. Entering so many killer's minds in such a small period of time had him crazy and this remembered something that Hannibal had said to him another time.

...''He's a psychopath, but he's not crazy. Psychopaths can discern the difference between right and wrong, but they don't care about it.''...

At least he wasn't a psychopath. But that was no console. He sometimes forgot what he did, confused dreams with reality and wasn't sure anymore what he really wanted. Even Alana who used to be his bedrock couldn't help him anymore and he didn't want her too. What he wanted was the man in front of him to fuck him on that same table. Wow. Such direct thoughts with things he'd never thought before, but there they were, suggesting something he's never wanted before. Strangely he wasn't ashamed for his thoughts, but should he be?

If you are not shocked by Will's line of thoughts - although anyone could understand how the doctor might be appealing, whether for physical or intellectual traits - it's because even he himself wouldn't dare describe what he imagined more detailed.

''...accordingly to the nature of the dreams''

''Huh?''

''I was saying that a deer defecating would be the sign of anxiety ''

''Really? How so?'' It'd have been be funny to hear the serious man saying that but he wouldn't dare to laugh about it because deeply, he was kinda afraid of deers, a better word would be intimidated, they remembered him of stags. Actually most people think they're the same, it may seem obvious but deers are not stags.

''It's supposed to be joke, Will. I was just checking if you were listening''

Hannibal and jokes don't combine, he should try dark humor.

''Sorry''

''You apologize too much, no need for that''

''S... ok, I'd better be going, it's getting late''

''See you tomorrow then. Good dreams''

That last phrase said with an innocently menacing tone and red lips slightly curving upward.

* * *

...Will...

''And he strikes again'' Will said with a bitter laugh.

If you are wondering whether the special agent had dreams again with the doctor, the answer would be: yes, of course. Today he woke up frustrated but wouldn't dare release the sexual tension in the shower because whenever he analyzed the course of his actions: his hands gently adjusting himself a little bit longer than necessary... He wouldn't, he couldn't! Why? So many reasons but he couldn't put one in his thoughts. Later he would figure it out.

This time the victim was a man, but it was obvious the work of the same killer as before. Though the positioning was still erotic, the mutilation was much worse, including the genitalia. What a freak was this murderer, according to the profile Will had built, he was a 40-something man, with fetishes, but that was the obvious part to any FBI profiler. The first step was always to find something in common between the murders, connect them. In this case the signature was ''pretty'' apparent, all corpses had strings cutting trough the meat and internal organs were missing.

Will could imagine the killer, after dismembering a body, laughing maniacally and saying ''Get yourself together, man!''

The basic steps for profiling were common, anyone could do it. That's where Will did his thing. He closed his eyes and his breath calmed down, that was strange. Normally he felt full of power and adrenaline, as the killer, but now it was peaceful. It was the effect of anesthesia.

_My eyelids are so heavy, the black of their insides is all I see._

I don't want to open them. Somebody is beating me and the wet sound of blood gushing out of open wounds is all I hear.

It's my blood an I don't wanna see it. While the guy is screaming ''I'm not a fucking puppet'', all I wanted to say was ''I'm not a fucking puppet too!'' but no words came out, not even a scream.

Nothing was all I said.

Everybody should be fucking able to at least scream when they're suffering and dying. My eyes involuntarily open and the last thing I see is a lot of human body pieces but I focus on the wedding ring that looked vaguely like mine on a hand that looked like mine.

Yeah, they were mine. My last thoughts weren't about my wife or my kids. I just couldn't stop thinking ''Shit. Did the fucker cut my dick too?''

  
Will opened his eyes, trembling, one hand to steady him on the wall and the other curled protectively around his own cock. He didn't empathize with the killer, but with the victim. This wasn't right. He just wanted to go home soon, sit with his dogs and analyze this further, maybe even talk about this with Hannibal later. Would it be of any console to the man that his dick wasn't cut, just mutilated? Will did feel sorry for the man but his last thought as he left the crime scene was ''Why did I relate to the victim?''


	4. A bite of the past

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying! Please review, it would mean a lot to me.** **If you have any ideas too or something you would like to see in the story, comment. This chapter gets a little M but nothing real... yet!**

* * *

''I saw your face. What exactly happened there?'' Jack frowned as he remembered how Will looked ill after analyzing the crime scene. Something was wrong.

''I...''

''Now, don't you hesitate on me. You have to let me know so I can help you but, of course, if you feel more comfortable with Hannibal, I insist on you talking to him about this.''

Jack Crawford could repeat as much as he wanted about how he wished the best for him but the truth was that all he cared about were the innocent lives his actions could save. He would never say this aloud but Will losing his sanity while doing his job was the least of his preoccupations, he believed in sacrifice.

At the mention of the name Hannibal, Will wasn't in Jack's office anymore. He was back at his own bedroom the night before, finally getting some sleep after reflecting about the earlier incident and still not having come to any conclusion. But sleep meant dreams and dreams meant Hannibal. Yes, this time they fucked on the table of the doctor's office and again, at the critical point, Will woke up but this time he couldn't help but indulge masturbation. Now, he was haunted by the detailed sensations.

Would Hannibal's tongue feel as good as he imagined? His taste as exotic? The suits were very elegant and all but Will wanted them out of the way, they only suggested the lean and tall form that was Hannibal. He wished to see him naked in all his glory like a Greek god - except he was Lithuanian.

In the middle of the night he had taken the dogs out of his bedroom and closed the door. Only then did he use his hands to reach for his cock and even exhaled in contentment, starting with a torturing slow rhythm. Thinking how good it would feel to have Hannibal inside him, he breathed harder and massaged his balls with one hand while the other continued up and down, but faster. He was already worked up and it didn't take a lot to reach climax, the image of the doctor biting down his shoulder from behind was enough to harden his balls and release the building tension in the bliss of an orgasm. He came all over himself with a muffled moan and slept relatively well comparing to the other nights ultimately. He would have to do this more times and a little part of his conscience said ''_From insane to wanker, actually both at the same time. Pathetic.''_ but he shut it out. He wasn't some kind of pervert - only where Hannibal was concerned.

''...but you have to promise.''

Oh, he was still in Jack's office.

''Huh, what?''

''Promise me you'll tell if anything is wrong''

''Sure'' This was something hard to promise, a lot of things were wrong in Will's life.

''Ok, I'll call you if something new comes in''

* * *

There he was, in front of one of his favorite places - Hannibal's porch. No appointment had been marked for that day but he did have a legit excuse: Talk about the wrong empathy. Yep, seemed legit. When inside the house, he enjoyed how they went straight to the point and didn't talk about the weather or something mundane like that, or at least, nothing felt mundane with this psychiatrist.

''Why do you think that happened?''

Will almost snapped saying if he knew, he wouldn't be here, but it wouldn't do any good to be rude to that man. These were his instincts talking so instead he replied ''I really don't know, I didn't do anything different''

''Did the killer do anything different? What was in the crime scene?''

''It was very similar to the last murder but instead of two women, it was a man. Both of the crimes specifically focused on puppets''

''If you empathized with the victim then you must have something in common''

That seemed pretty obvious but it hadn't occurred to Will until now.

''Well we're both men... he probably didn't like being tied up and I don't think I would like it too but that's where the likeness ends'' he smirked.

Silence entered the room as both pondered on Will tied up. Both liked the picture but none of them commented about it. Will wasn't even aware, it seemed to him that Hannibal was reading some notes on his desk.

''Maybe you related to how the killer saw the victim, as a... doll''

''I thought about it but I'm no doll'' Although he had to say he wouldn't mind Hannibal calling him his doll but would never do that because it was so cheesy.

''Not even Jack's doll?''

_I could be your doll,_ he thought. ''What do you mean?'' he said.

''It's painfully obvious that Jack would do anything to get you to continue the job, even if it pushes you against the edge''

''I've been on the edge for a long time'' That statement sounded so darkly dramatic that Will could imagine Hannibal rolling his eyes but not doing it out of politeness. As predicted, the psychiatrist ignored it.

''It could be a defensive reaction of your subconscious to warn you about any kind of manipulation you have been under''

''The only thing that's playing tricks one me is my mind'' he shrugged it off for now.

* * *

After having accompanied Will to the door, Hannibal sat frustrated on his desk. He was getting impatient, even though he was a very patient person. Drawing always helped him calm down so he took one of his many pencils and started a sketch. A lot of traces together that only after a few minutes took form: Will's body positioned just like Marissa Shaw's, perfurated by deer's horns. Even his subconscious focused on the special agent, he should get other toys, distractions, hobbies, whatever.

Don't misunderstand it, Hannibal was still the cannibal but now another title competed with the classic one, Hannibal the stalker, pity that didn't rhyme as well. Of course he had always stalked his victims but not out of curiosity but prevention. In Will's case, he knew all about his past, participated of his present and manipulated his future. After many years studying psychiatry and examining patients lives, he knew from experience that when one didn't acknowledged itself's deepest desires, one succumbed to them. Even younger, he believed in that but only came to really understand it when it happened to him.

There they were in the woods. From far, they seemed like a nice couple of young people flirting and sneaking out after class, except one of them was a sociopath. He didn't remember her name, it wasn't relevant, but she was beautiful. At that time he was already aware of his taste for men but being in public with women drew last attention, or at least that's what he thought because of his insecurity. Nowadays, he couldn't care less. If, _when_, he posessed Will one day, he wouldn't want to expose him to public eyes, not out of shame but out of possessiveness. Some may call it jealousy but Hannibal stubbornly called it possessiveness.

Anyway, back to the woods, it was the girl's idea. She pushed him against the tree suddenly and instinctively, he almost twisted her arms back but reason made him translate the instincts into a squeeze on the butt that she, consequently, translated as a wanting plead. She practically offered herself, what could he do? He took her right there, standing, aroused not by her round curves or the breaths she moaned but by the little bloody scratches on her knees from the friction with the tree and the taste of blood on her lips. It wasn't his fault, she bit it. He had just opened the wound a little more. Only after cuming and opening his eyes he perceived the wide gash on half her face, a wide smile from ear to ear. He actually thought she looked more beautiful like that.

Luckily, for him, he had already killed a couple of times before and knew how to hide a body. Of course inconvenient questions were asked by the police but in the end, everybody thought it likely that she had disappeared to LA to be a fancy hooker or porn star, given her slutty nature.

The little college sluts were always all over him so he had chosen that one to keep the others away, they seemed to respect that. She was still slutty but it was due to her past that carried a little more darkness than other's, not deep as an ocean but not shallow as a road pond. He had always been fascinated by the ocean when little, because it was profound but not infinite like the universe. The universe used to scare him, always expanding, beginning, ending, just as the human mind. It motivated him to chase after his psychiatrist's career, it was a challenge.

He would much rather be a gourmet chef, but his dishes were to him what the creations were to it's artist, worse still, food was even more abstract than a painting of Picasso, it couldn't be permanent.  
Every dish held a special meaning and a story that, sadly, he couldn't tell no one. He would only go so far as to share it in a buffet in his own house, where he could see his acquaintaces relish on his flavoring. He had only one warning to them: nothing there was vegetarian.

Yes, the past held good times, but now it was even better. He had stability and a main goal, William Graham. He was in awe of the man, really, but sometimes the other was slow like a sneil - disgusting little things. It wasn't more than a few weeks before that he had said to Will something about manipulation.

''Manipulation works much better if the subject is not aware of it.''

Now he wanted Will to be aware of it. To be aware of everything. Hinting indirectly wasn't working, mind games didn't go well with Will. What a shame, Hannibal loved mind games - although he wouldn't mind getting physical with Will - he needed a direct approach, something the investigator couldn't ignore or shrug off. Something he couldn't read wrong.


	5. Direct approach

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update but I have a very good reason: I'm traveling! It's my first time in USA, if any of you fans of Hannibal live near Sacramento CA and want to meet or something, send me a PM. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, if you do, puh-leeease review.**

* * *

''Next class we'll see the basics of profiling. Off you go.''

Everyone was going out of the room but one person that passed against the tide of students. It was the psychiatrist. Will smiled imediatly, such genuity that even he didn't perceive otherwise he would have blushed.

''Doctor Lecter'' he offered his hand even though they often didn't exchange such niceties.

''Only Hannibal, Will'' the man looked at his hand before evolving it with both of his. Will thought he seemed radiant today if such a thing could be said of a man so serious.

''S-sure, so what's happened?''

''You bemuse me. Do I often deliver bad news to you?''

Actually yes, but none of them said it out loud, instead the doctor let the professor's hand go and explained why he had come.

''Jack told me to accompany you to a couple of adresses from stores that deals with puppets''

''I'm sorry. I can go alone, you don't need to babysit me''

''If it was any bothering I wouldn't be here. Now, come'' he said turning his back to Will and without waiting for an answer walked to the door.

After not hearing any steps from the investigator he turned to find Will with a worried face, probably thinking he was a disturbance to him.

''I enjoy your company'' a dark brown eyebrow was raised at that ''I wouldn't lie about that. Come'' now two light almost non existent eyebrows were raised, frowning.

That held a final tone to it, so Will complied.

* * *

The first shop had nothing out of common, at least Will didn't feel it and Hannibal didn't see it. Of course alibis were going to be checked but the facade of the other shop was enough to create suspicion. The whole inside was very dark, the ceiling so black you only knew it was there because of the webspiders. For a person as tall as Hannibal it was difficult to walk without bowing a little for here and there hanged puppets from the ceiling. In the other hand Will could be taken as one of the many puppets - no, I'm exagerating.

There was no one in the balcony, only some kind of campaign was set on it, with an ironicaly red button. the doctor and professor exchanged glances and with an unspoken agreement, Will pressed the button... PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Will stumbled back and would have fallen if it wasn't for the doctor's steady arms. Of course the ring had surprised Hannibal too but his only reaction was a quick motion with the shoulders. He was accustomed to loud noises, especially screams.

They could have simply let go of each other, but both were reluctant to do that. Will could feel Hannibal's breath and beating of the heart, a pity they didn't encounter eyes. This will sound very cliche but it really seemed like eternity before a few seconds passed. Often these kind of moments are interrupted and this one was no exception.

As soon as an old man came out of the door, or better said, a hole in the wall, Will was back on his feet and adjusting his glasses avoiding Hannibal's eyes as he spoke to the oldie, only after exchanging niceties they got to real point.

''Me and my son participate of the whole process of making the dolls. They are originals, no copies.''

''Are you the only ones that attend the balcony?''

''Yes, it's only me and him'' The phrase had a tone of melancholy.

''Can he come here?''

''Of course.'' the old man said. '' CALVIN!'' the old man shouted.

Will almost stumbled but caught his feet this time. Still, the doctor's hands were on his elbows to steady him again.

''Sorry'' he said embarassed.

The kid entered the room. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked arrogant to the both visitors like they were intruders.

''What is it?'' Calvin said annoyed.

* * *

After the interviews, they went to a fancy coffee shop that Hannibal, of course, indicated. If it wasn't for him, Will would have gone to Starbucks. There was a quiet corner that offered comfort and booth didn't offer much distance from the other side. When they sat, their knees brushed together and Will's heart accelerated. During the conversation he kept trying to brush the doctor's knee again, discreetly and casually.

''That kid was awfully suspicious'' Will said.

''Do you think it was him?''

''He certainly have the looks and don't even get me started about his personality. Edgy bloke that one''

There was a pause in the conversation and for a few seconds they sat sipping the coffee. Will brushed the doctor's knee. Again.

''What are you thinking about?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Will blushed slightly.

''I'm surprised, you always seem to have your mind occupied''

''I suppose it's easier to keep it occupied than to have unwelcome thoughts tormenting me''

''You're manipulating your own mind then''

''You could say that''

''How about letting your mind occupied without trying?''

''By doing...?''

''Indulging things that you want''

Will immediately was reminded of what he had already indulged: masturbation. Now he was as red as a tomato.

''Yeah... I've been indulging a lot. Don't ask me'' he said with pleading eyes.

''Now I'm curious but we can get to that later.''

That moment the cell ringed and Will was saved from Hannibal's cocksure words. It was Jack. Another crime scene from the Puppet Killer. So soon?

''PK kills again'' Will said warily after ending the call.

''PK?''

''It's my nickname for Puppet Killer. I'm tired of saying puppet.''

''I suppose it gets repetitive... Shouldn't you be on your way?''

''Wait, let me finish this''

''Drink it fast, I'll drive you there''

Will reached for the cup and felt Hannibal's eyes following his movements. He was flattered and nervous about the attention. After his first swallow he looked up only to confirm it, the doctor's eyes were fixed on his throat, watching it work with the coffee. Will couldn't help thinking about the same scenario but with the coffee switched to another certain liquid.

He swallowed it fast and got up before he, and his pants, embarassed himself some more.

* * *

As they were walking towards Hannibal's car Will kept glancing sideways to the man. It was a habit now. When Hannibal caught him looking, he tried to disguise it but it was too late.

''What is it?'' the doctor asked.

''It's just... Thank you for doing this to me. I've been a lot better, as better as one can be doing what I do''

''You don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything to you, yet''

''What do you have yet to do?''

''An awful lot''

They had stopped walking without realizing. The street at one side and an alley at the other. Blue eyes to brown eyes, pupils begging to be connected like dots. Will unconsciously stood on his tiptoes for Hannibal was a few inches taller. Even then he wasn't at the same level of the eye of the man he admired and desired to much. They would never be equals, not physical or spiritually. He suddenly felt so sad and ashamed he got back on his heels and even took a step back. He was about to lower his eyes when his both arms were grabbed and his shoulders were thrown to the back of a wall.  
The next moment Hannibal was kissing him. Those full red lips engaged perfectly with Will's thin lips. He didn't think about how he should be kissing, it was a natural reaction. With their bodies leaned from chest to knee, Will could throughly feel Hannibal's aroused member pressing against his thigh. His mouth welcomed Hannibal's tongue, his nostrils inhaled profoundly Hannibal's smell and his eyes couldn't bear to open for the pleasure was...

The cell ringed and ringed.

It was Hannibal who broke the kiss because if it was for Will, they would kiss forever.

''That must be Jack. We should be going''

Hannibal walked out of the alley as nothing had happened. Will was left wanting for more - untouched erection and swollen lips. His knees were like jelly but he managed to catch up a few steps behind the doctor.  
An inexplicable anger filled him took place of the previous bliss.  
Previous thoughts like _I want to be fucked _gave place to _You kiss me and take off without any explanation?_


	6. An awful lot

**...Hannibal...**

Will's soft lips had trembled with the insecurity of a first kiss. Hannibal couldn't decide if it was worth to stray from his plans to get one kiss, after all he wanted much more. Despite the last chapter's name ''Direct Approach'', that wasn't at all the approach he had planned, the kiss was a slip of control. It was partly Jack's fault, calling at the wrong time to go to some stupid shop, but he couldn't miss a minute with his prey.

Will's mood hadn't escaped him, from shy he became aroused, from aroused he became upset. What had escaped him was the reason for the investigator's anger. The problem couldn't be his kissing of course, god complex often crosses roads with narcissism, Hannibal was well aware of his sexual skills. Since he didn't have the gift of empathizing he had to go back and analyze their conversation to see what was wrong. Anyway, it wouldn't be difficult to act up an apology even if he didn't know the mistake. Mistakes depend on your point of view, depending on Hannibal's, he rarely made mistakes. He's very proud but when his cut isn't perfect because the knife isn't sharpened enough, he admits it.

The crime scene was in the countryside, it was a good drive from the city to there. Even so, they didn't exchange words or glances in the whole way. When they finally got there, it was an old barn and behind it, there was an old tree. That's where the victims were hanged this time. Crime scenes didn't entertain Hannibal, except the ones from good killers, including him. He learned from the mistakes of others but this Puppet Killer was an amateur. He instead focused on his main issue.

He stopped the car beside the barn and, with a conveniently old fashioned car, locked the doors from inside. He'd better start to sweeten up his quarry. Will tried to open the door with a failed attempt, he just held the handle with white knuckled hands refusing any kind of eye contact. Hannibal placed one of his hands on the investigator's thigh, watching for a reaction. Will couldn't ignore that but still, he only glanced at Hannibal's hand. When the doctor gave a squeeze, he finally looked up. Hannibal could feel that he was searching something in his eyes but no sign of recognition passed through Will's face. What was him searching anyway?

''Could you open the door please?'' Will muttered taking his eyes from the doctor's face and gazing fixedly to the handle.

Good for him he wasn't rude. Hannibal complied, but it wasn't surrender, he had to talk to Jack Crawford.

* * *

While Will walked a straight line to the tree to do his analysis, Hannibal was already taking care of an important arrangement.

''Leave him alone? He's been unstable since I met him. I asked if he wanted to quit and he said no.''

''That's natural, his wanting to help the others blinds his own problems'' This wasn't a compliment coming from him, it annoyed Hannibal ''I'm merely asking you to leave him alone now. He has been with a lot in his head since the interviews.''

''That's not possible, I need to know if anything comes up from his analysis''

''That could be easily done by telephone. I'll make sure that he calls you immediately if that's the case.''

''That would be unseemly, Doctor Lecter''

''As his psychiatrist, I could recommend a few days off. In this case it's only a few hours.''

Fortunately, Jack hadn't argued much more. Hannibal thought of him as a dog, that wouldn't let go of a bone easily, but he couldn't win this one. It was only reasonable to let Will do his job than nothing at all. Since forensics had already been done and photographs had been taken, it was only a question of minutes to collect the group. Soon, there was only Hannibal and Will on the site.

* * *

The psychiatrist stood a few feet away from his patient, close to entrance of the barn. Solely after half an hour having his graceless form, despite possessing a great ass, studied from behind, did he opened his eyes and turned to find Hannibal standing there alone.

''Where's Jack and the crew?''

''I convinced Crawford to give you some time alone. I'll take you back to the office after''

''After what?''

''After you finnish doing what you do'' Hannibal paused and added ''After the awful lot I mentioned earlier.''

Those few words were enough to emerge Will's anger again. This anger dangerously gave him courage to push Hannibal against the wall. The doctor suppressed a smile, even with his nostrils flared, Will looked more like a pussycat than like a bull starting a fight.

''Why do you keep giving me mixed signals? Just say what you want!''

''You''

Of course Hannibal wanted a great deal of other things - he wanted Pachelbel, he wanted glorious Mozart! - but he thought that saying ''You'' would have a lot more impact. As often, he was right, Will was astonished at the simple answer. At the time, the professor didn't see what it really meant, something that would cost him dearly later, ''you'' meant possessing body and soul. This possession could be associated with love but with demons too. Didn't they often shared qualities? None of them actually realized it but love and hate were the seeds to this new phase of their relationship.

* * *

**...Will...  
**  
Everybody knows that in a fight a disappointed look is worse than angry one, that an angry look is better than a calm one. Most people don't know what to do when confronted by it, Will was no exception. Hannibal's calm face left his mind blank. Didn't he have arguments? They just stood there looking at each other's eyes like, if you may let me compare their eyes to food, blueberries to almonds. Will knew that the doctor was waiting for his response, but he didn't have one.

''What is it?''

''I don't know what to do''

''What do you want to do?'' Hannibal carefully asked, like he was talking to a child (except he didn't like children).

''Taste your lips'' The answer came fast. His eyes had unconsciously darted to the flush lips conveniently placed on his eyeline but inconveniently far from his own lips.

The current problem was solved by his standing on his tiptoes and inclining his head upwards. This wasn't a fierce sudden kiss like their first, it was a recognition of territory. Both were good. Hannibal seemed to understand that as he stayed still and quiet as if not to scare him. Will didn't wait for an answer.

He brushed his tongue on Hannibal's lips at his own pace, never rushing. The middle of his upper lip had a protuberant bulge almost as good to feel as the reassuring bulge down there pressing against his hip. He gave a few sealed kisses, molding their mouths and, finally, explored the inside with his tongue.

That seemed to be enough to Hannibal, since he was the one pressed against the wall and that position didn't really suit him well. Will was taken by the hand to the inside of the barn and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. There was only one spot where the light entered, shaped like an egg symmetrically placed on the middle of the empty space. Wasn't it ironic that this was the place where they reached the next step? Would it happen there? I mean, Will didn't know how those things functioned with a man. He just waited for Hannibal to say something.

''Take off your clothes'' Hannibal didn't say, he commanded.

Will just stood there self-conscious. Was that the only way to start it?

''Do I have to ask twice?'' the doctor softly asked.

Poor Will, he was innocent in these matters. But curiosity, and desire, won over shame. He started by taking his coat off.

* * *

**Greeedy people, hoping for some real action in the next chapter? I know, I tend to linger and take time but I assure you I'm not walking in circles, or at least I hope so. Review or say something, don't let me sulk in silence here!**


	7. The first time

As soon as he took his coat off, he made an important decision. He would take that calm expression of Hannibal's face, he would let the other think he was in control, he was going to surprise him. The doctor didn't need to know that this was his first time with a man. He would pretend to know what he was doing. He walked over to the oval spot of light at the middle of the barn and took the rest of his clothes. His pants went off with his underwear, not his most graceful strip but it was practical. His cock as pumped with blood as possible. This small act of ''bravery'' only got a flash of a smile in Hannibal's face, but that was incentive enough. The cold of the barn left him shivering and the light left him blind. He kneeled and waited for the next step.

''Lean against your elbows, head close to the ground''

You can imagine that wouldn't be a comfortable position when considering that your ass is hanging on the air. The doctor was still fully clothed, what a sin! It was easy to see that his perfect tailored pants now needed adjustment at the upper half but Will wouldn't comment on that. Anyway, after his ordinary strip ''tease'' show, there wasn't much left of encouragement, he was trying hard to keep up the facade so he complied.

''Have you ever done this before?'' There it goes his last string of confidence.

''No''

''No, what?''

''No, sir?'' He guessed doubtful.

''Last guess''

''No, doctor''

Fool Will, of course Hannibal wouldn't want him to call him sir. That's a kink from that other famous fanfiction 50 something, but even Will had heard of it, though he hadn't read it for he hadn't spare time for that (not even if he had). That is a lame comparison but Hannibal would be like 1000 shades of a palette of colors variating from dark red to dark brown. Will couldn't help asking about it, considering they were patient and doctor.

''Are we going to play doctor?'' he asked with genuine curiosity ''Does that mean you're into kinky or something?''

''I would never engage in such rituals and complex ways of torture. There are things I like to keep simple'' he paced around Will and stopped behind him ''and I abhor latex''

Hannibal caressed the professor's cheeks with one hand, Will couldn't help but turn his head to see it. The doctor used his other hand to turn Will's head to the original position.

''You should know though that I do use some... gadgets'' he didn't explain.

''Gadgets?''

''Widgets''

Hannibal is one of those people who like to add mist to an already foggy field. He often left Will wondering what he meant or what he wanted. Will thought he didn't go for the goal with a clean cut. The only kind of gadget that he could think was a bed and that was a gadget that he would have gladly accepted, the ground was dirty.

''This position is uncomfortable'' he blurted out but couldn't wait more.

''This position allows appreciation, penetration and play. Whatever I choose''

He didn't have time to process the barefaced words that would turn into action someday, and he would pray for that day if he had conviction for god's sake, because the phone started to ring. That damned phone again. Will couldn't stand the pattern of the punctual gap between the noises.

''Sorry for interrupting but can I turn off the phone... doctor?''

''I don't hear anything'' he was, apparently, too concentrated on Will's ass, but all the same he asked accusingly ''Why didn't you put it on silent mode?''

''Sorry, vibrating mode, actually''

''It must be Jack, you should answer that''

''But...'' he was interrupted by his clothes held in front of his face, he immediately took them.

''Put on your clothes, I'll be in the car'' he walked to the door and added before going out ''You should get accustomed to this kind of noises''

This kind of noises? Did he mean vibrating noises? He gasped and stood there for a few seconds. He quickly started to put on his clothes but couldn't find his underwear. Where was it anyway?

* * *

If Will really thought they were going to fuck in such a filthy place, he truly didn't know Hannibal. There was dust all over the place and when Will had stood on the spot of light it was possible to see the million particles of dust clouding the naked man. That wasn't distracting since Hannibal had directed his concentration to another spot, located between the professor's legs, which explained why he hadn't heard the phone vibrating. However, vibrating noises did pass his hearing for he was too accustomed to them. When he saw Will's expression as he entered the car a few minutes later, Hannibal almost fell sorry by seeing his disappointment. Almost.

''Do you have to go back to office?'' he asked as he started the car.

''No, there was no real breakthrough but I gave him a report''

''Good'' That was a relief, Hannibal thought.

There's only so much tease that one can handle, and Hannibal couldn't handle much more. He was surprised he wasn't dizzy for it felt like almost all the blood of his body was being directed to not so important places right now, after all, they had to make some arrangements. Annoying but necessary. Those of you who don't care about the sexual diseases, Hannibal does, he hates being sick and not in full control of his body.

''I must know if you're clean. Even being a virgin, you can still have parental diseases''

''I never said I was a virgin'' he said indignant.

''You said you had never done this before''

''Stand naked in the middle of a barn? Course not'' he grinned but Hannibal didn't ''I have never done this before with a man''

''So you've had plenty of woman before''

''I wouldn't say plenty''

''Alana?''

''We didn't get that far''

A fresh breeze of jealousy, I mean, possessiveness, entered the car by the windows that were open by only a few inches. Hannibal was curious to know how far they had gotten but him asking wouldn't have been very discreet. They eventually clarified that both were clean and wouldn't have to use condoms. None of them said it, but they actually trusted each other, to a certain point at least.  
Anyway, who's the fool that said that trust is the basis of a relationship? People shouldn't trust each other, eventually, they hurt themselves by nature. Would it bring some comfort to you to assure that none of them were going to hurt each other that day?  
Except, of course, if you include Hannibal's plans to deflower a certain tight ass.

**''It ain't easy to stay in love if you can't tell lies'' Norah Jones, Say goodbye**

* * *

As I mentioned before, The Bedroom was one of his favorite rooms in the house besides The Kitchen. It wasn't a mess but it wasn't clean spartan too. Black and brown ruled the room, the covers of the bed were hazel and the walls, beige. He had directed Will through the house with the back of his hand on the man's lower back. It was funny and arousing how responsive Will was. He tensed or gasped at the simplest touch.

''You don't bring a lot of people here, do you?''

''In fact, I don't, I enjoy privacy'' and that was truth, he only allowed people upstairs when he had advantages ''Pull up the covers and get back to the previous position''

Will surprisingly went without hesitating, quickly taking of his clothes and getting to the bed. Hannibal was rather amused that when he started to take his own, Will kept glancing back and eyeing him, he probably thought Hannibal couldn't see it. He would let it pass this time. He folded his coat and trousers, taking his time. When he took his briefs off, he glanced at Will only to see him blushing and lowering his eyes. Hannibal's real perks resides in his mind but that doesn't prevent him from being physically delicious. After seeing Will licking his lips he couldn't help but change his plans so he sat on the board of the bed and motioned the professor to kneel between his thighs. It was a comfortable position to start training...

''Fellatio, you may go easy since this is your first time'' that word was so much more erotic coming out of his mouth than ''blow job''

Will tentatively put his hands on Hannibal's thighs and his tongue on his cock. He was strangely quiet. He licked the little bead of natural lubricant on the head and gradually took more. His rhythm was agonizingly slow and Hannibal's hands itched to hold Will's head and pounce in his little mouth but it was too early to do that, so he simply exhaled in encouragement and after just a minute he had had enough of this torture.

''Get up on the bed''

Will got back to the initial position and Hannibal felt he was surprised to feel his tongue there between his legs, working on his balls. It didn't take much for he was already worked up from their slow foreplay. Hannibal opened a draw from his night stand and took the lubricant, putting some on his fingers and using it to stretch and tease at Will's tight ass. The other was moaning already, barely containing himself. Hannibal didn't wait any longer, he thrusted all of himself in only one pounce, getting a whimper from Will. He pushed the professor up in an embrace that allowed him to bite and breath raggedly right into his ear, one hand on his neck and the other on his cock.

''Are you fine?'' he bit Will's ear.

''I want...'' Hannibal cold speak many languages but not the Moaning one.

''What? What do you want?'' he started once again to thrust slowly into Will.

''More''

Hannibal didn't need the encouragement, he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted. When he licked Will's jaw, he tasted salty tears, but he wasn't sorry, he wouldn't stop. There was no safe word in their dangerous game that took place in bed and out of it. Despite his lack of knowledge of the Moaning language, not even once did he hear something remotely resembling ''stop''. The noise of skin beating skin and the sweat, that normally bothered him, were all essential parts of this blessed ritual on which nature spin around: sex.

* * *

**Stranger than it seems, it's much easier to write about their foreplay than the real sex. I hope I got this right.  
I'm not done yet! See you on the next chapter, amores mios.**


	8. Hot tub

**I'm sorry for the tiny chapter but I swear I have pancakes and something special for the next!**

* * *

The sound of air conditioner and ventilators can be deafening at first when you turn them on. The same happens to Will. At first his moaning and pleading had been thunderous even to his own ears, but after a few moments, pleasure, again, took over the shame from making the naughty noises. Now the silence was too much. He was annoyed by being so susceptible to pleasure but it was so good, it had been bliss. Although he would normally go for loving sex, rough didn't hurt either.

I'm lying. It did hurt, he was sore, there was this burning sensation that served as evidence to what had happened. They were lay down on bed, Hannibal on his back and Will on his stomach, even after being connected physically, there was still a great distance between them. Will wanted to look in his eyes, he wanted something more. How to say it in a manner that wasn't cheesy? He wanted petting, I mean, caress. Was there a way of saying that with diplomatic words?

''Can we do... post-coital exchange of affection?'' He asked unsure looking to the wall.

''How about a shower first?''

Well, that wasn't a straight no. Although it seemed a little late in the night, he agreed. When he looked at Hannibal, he seemed to be repressing a smile.

* * *

The bathroom was huge and a tub was located at the corner of it. He hadn't expected that, the tub wasn't huge but two people could comfortably lay inside it. Hannibal sat first and Will settled with his back to the doctor's chest, he was satisfied with this unintended cuddle and it felt good the way that Hannibal's soft chest hair accidentally touched his back.

''This is strange, I feel like I'm here, alive, not fading'' he confessed.

''That's a good improvement to your therapy''

''Sex therapy is the best method!''

''Now, don't get too bold and naughty so soon. Wash off that sticky sweat''

''Part of it is yours, doctor'' he said grinning ''Where is the soap anyway?''

There was a little space with some fancy looking products where the tub ended but not one of them were written in english. Hannibal helpfully pointed out that the soap was right behind Will, but for his hands were slippery, it escaped him and dived into the tub. There was a slight layer of bubbles on the water so Will couldn't see where it fell. With his wandering hands he encountered something hard as the bar of soap, but it wasn't quite a bar of soap.

''Oh, already?''

''What do you expect with a naked man rubbing on me?'' Hannibal said in a comical way ''What did you mean with ''already''? Are you implying that I'm old?''

''Not even in my dreams'' Will thought he had a lot of energy actually ''How old are you anyhow?''

''How old do you think I am?''

''Ninety three?''

''I am forty five'' Hannibal splashed water on him.

Will had never seen the doctor in such playful mood. Although a part of him was suspicious, he ignored it and felt happy about it. Especially since he was the only possible reason, right?

* * *

Hannibal was feeling good. The reason was Will Graham. Don't make assumptions so hastily, he always felt good when he got hold of a prey. Of course he loved the thrill of the hunt, but accomplishing felt much better. That doesn't mean he's done with Will, he's just began. When they were in the tub, Will had started to splash water over him (ok he admit it, Hannibal started) but he can only stand so much playing, soon he was positioning Will on his lap and his cock at the entrance of Will's ass. They splashed water together with all the action happening inside the tub. H  
e was surprised about how fast Will had taken a taste to bottom, he had rolled his hips slowly and looked directly to Hannibal's eyes. A miracle, really, since he often avoided eye contact.  
That didn't mean everything was alright, if the prey got too loving and dreamy, he couldn't fuck as he liked. He would let it pass this night, and since Will seemed to like cuddling, he only hoped the other didn't try to suffocate him with his arms if he had nightmares. As he prepared to get to bed, he noticed Will standing awkwardly on the doorframe. Tired of asking ''What is it'' so much, he shot a look at him that expressed those words.

''Am I sleeping here?'' The doorframe didn't look comfortable to Hannibal, but he answered seriously.

''Do you want to?''

''Do you want me to?''

''It would make no sense for you to go home now, it's late''

''In that case... which side can I sleep?''

''You can choose, I normally sleep on the middle''

''Me too'' Oh Will, that was a poor excuse for cuddling!

Hannibal just lay down and opened his arms in a manner that he thought inviting and motioned him to come there. Will fitted in with his body, contented.

''Sov godt'' Hannibal said just to give the night a good finishing. Things would be different tomorrow.

''What does that mean?''

''Good night'' he switched off the light.

* * *

**I swear I didn't intend the last phrase to rhyme : P**

**For those of you who don't speak danish (I don't), sov godt, from what I understood, is a caring manner to say good night, more like sleep well. You probably thought it meant ''I love you'', didn't ya? It's too soon for that!**

**P.S.: I know he's lithuanian but he does speak a lot of languages...**


	9. Pancakes and suspects

Will woke up with a cool breeze wafting on his exposed flesh. He lay there with closed eyes until he realized he had no clothes, he normally slept with a shirt and boxers. Opening his eyes, the events of the last night rushed through his mind. He was still pleasantly hurt but the person that had inflicted the delicious torture was nowhere near in sight. He couldn't believe that all of this had happened, it was way better than his wildest dreams, they hadn't been nearly wild enough. When he searched for his glasses on the nightstand, they were above a neatly wrapped magenta velvet robe. He was probably supposed to wear it.

Will went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with a fingertip covered with toothpaste. He couldn't stand not to brush them and he was glad Hannibal hadn't awakened him. Morning sex sounds great, morning breath not so much. When he was descending the stairs, the smell of pancakes caught his nostrils and he rushed his steps to the kitchen only to find a Hannibal equipped with a spatula and an apron.  
Sadly, he had clothes on also.

The doctor/chef motioned with the spatula for him to sit while he made another pancake. Will said good morning but Hannibal, for his mouth was full, just gave a tiny smile. He motioned with the spatula for the professor to sit and soon a perfectly rounded pancake was on his plate. Will watched in awe at the skillful and practical way Hannibal did everything and he didn't wait for a fork, he just rolled the pancake covered with brown sugar and ate it.

''Hmmmmmm, this is really good'' he said with his mouth full and after realizing how bad mannered this was, he added ''Sorry''

''No, I'm glad you like it so much that you can't wait to express your opinion''

Will, embarrassed, took a napkin and wiped some sugar from the corners of his mouth.

''There's still some here'' Hannibal pointed to the left side and ended up wiping it himself, putting his thumb to his mouth.

A simple but erotic act that obliged Will to use the napkin again for he was almost drooling.

''Do you have to go to the office?''

''Not really''

They ate in a peaceful quiet. None of them mentioned the night before, Will didn't feel like a lover. He chose not to dwell on it now and started to wonder about the PK case. It's not that he didn't care about it, but nothing had been relevant. He had a strange feeling about the shop they had visited and that awfully suspicious kid that he didn't remember the name. He hadn't told anything to Jack because it was only a gut feeling, he didn't trust himself entirely. Maybe the gut feeling was simply pointing to the scary way those handmade puppets remembered the corpses... wait!

''Actually, I do. Would you drop me at the university?'' he almost forgot the magic word when near Hannibal ''please?''

''Right now? At least finish your meal''

He ate a whole pancake with only two bites and instead of sipping the coffee, he gulped.

''If you eat like that, you'll feel sick'' Hannibal took the plate from him, offended ''You're not even tasting it, let me pack some and you can eat it later''

''Sorry, it's just that I really have to get there as soon as possible''

''It's a pity that you're in such a hurry''

''Why?''

''You see, I had plans'' Hannibal walked into Will's personal space.

''W-what?''

''I haven't had a complete breakfast. I'm still hungry'' He tugged at the belt of the robe, letting it loose.

''Pancakes weren't enough?'' Will took a few steps back until his back was against the balcony but the doctor trapped him there.

''Not even nearly''

''The cake looks good'' Will gestured to a cake at the other side of the balcony.

''No, I think I'll have'' Hannibal opened his robe and whispered on his collarbone ''you for breakfast''

Will doesn't have an inner goddess to whisper advice but he does have a left brain side with encephalitis and a right brain side with morals. Right now both sides were arguing fiercely.  
_Don't give in, please don't give in_ - with morals

_give it to him, please give it to him_ - with encephalitis

Will didn't truly listen to any of them, nor did he follow his heart. He followed his cock, that, right now, was being held by the warm hand of the person he desired most.

''I guess I could stay a little longer'' he said with a defeated voice.

* * *

Hannibal parked the car at the university. After having sex on the balcony, they took a shower, not in the hot tub, and drove to Will's destiny. Hannibal sincerely wanted to spend more time with Will. Even if they couldn't have sex in the campus (or maybe they could, if it was up to Hannibal), the doctor was still interested in Will's development of the mind. So when Will hesitated to get out of the car, Hannibal only opened the door boldly and asked:

''Are you coming?''

Will happily got out of the car and they strolled to his classroom. Correction: Will strolled.

''I have to compare the photos of the victims'' Will explained why he was in such a hurry ''I have a theory, a suspect''

''Compare the photos of the victims with what?''

''With the puppets!''

''I don't see where you're getting at''

''Explaining with photos will be easier'' he opened the door to the classroom and reached for the keys of his desk in his pocket.

He unlocked the drawer and took his laptop and the copy of the file of the PK case. While his laptop turned on, he displayed the photos along the desk.

''You see the way the victims were dismembered? Every time they're cut differently. That doesn't mean it's a different person, he is experimenting, trying to reach the perfect cut''

''It will take him long to achieve it, then. The cut is brutal, nothing sirurgical''

''Different ideals, his ideal of perfection is brutality. The first experiment, he cut at the joints, where is easier. The last, you can see he cut through the bone at an awkward angle''

''Do you have a suspect?''

''Remember that second shop? The puppets had members separated exactly the same place as the victims''

''Now I see where you're getting at, but many puppets are made that way''

''The old man said they're all originals and handmade, but just in case, let's see if this model of puppet is common'' he typed puppet on the google bar.

Many things appeared: sex dolls, links to fanfictions related to puppets... He searched through images and as he had expected, no puppet had the members sewed the same way.

''Even if I'm wrong I have to at least talk to Jack about this''

''I'll walk you to your car''

As much as he wanted to stay longer with Hannibal, he had to do his duty. He was just about to ask Hannibal if he didn't want to go to the office with him when the doctor said, as if he had read his thoughts:

''I have a patient in'' he glanced at his clock ''thirty minutes''

''Ah, see you later then?''

''How about dinner at my house?''

''I'd like that'' Will smiled and opened the door of his car.

There are things in life that you have to ask. It is so easier to ask. The answer can hurt you, but it hurts more if you don't try. Despite hating clichee phrases about life, Will followed the advice of the sentences above.

''Can I have a kiss?'' he said hesitantly and looking at his feet.

Hannibal didn't answer, just took the professor's chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him gently, in no hurry. It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough to take Will's breath away. When the doctor pulled off, Will was using the car as support and fought hard with indiscreet thoughts of fucking in public. Hannibal seemed to be thinking the same as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

''All you have to do is ask'' the doctor said, tucking his hands in the pocket of his coat ''I expect you for dinner at eight o'clock''

They've had dinners at his house many times before but Will had a feeling that this was like a date. As he drove to the office he couldn't stop thinking about this: he had to comb his hair.

* * *

Hannibal had just finished cleaning the mess they had done when the campaign sounded. That was strange, his next patient would be Mrs. Bullit and she was always late for her session. His instincts proved right when he opened the door and came face to face to an awfully suspicious kid. He didn't react outwardly but he immediately remembered the kid from the puppet shop.

''I saw you and the other agent at the corner of my street, I know the police don't accept that kind of shit'' he paused and entered the house uninvited, taking a look around ''If you want me to keep my mouth shut, let's make a deal, will ya?''

The kid smiled mockingly and sat at the closer chair available. This kid had been extremely rude, walking uninvited to Hannibal's sanctuary and blackmailing him without explanations, the kid probably didn't even knew what the word means. The kid was screwed.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you reading this. Please review (:**


	10. A little peck

**It's been a few days since I last updated, the chapter in itself had nothing to do with it. I fucking fell off a horse ( I told my religious aunt that I saw a white light, but in the end it was the sun, what a disappointment ) Anywaaaay, sorry for the delay.  
Why does my words keep seeming to rhyme?**

* * *

Will seated in Jack's office, waiting for the agent to end a call. He was fidgeting incessantly, he wanted to tell Jack as fast as he could before the PK could take another life.

''Yes, send me a copy of the file'' Crawford said with no ceremony ''Will, good to see you. What is it?''

''I think we could have a suspect or two for this case, I connected some things''

He explained everything very fast and waited for Jack's approval. He was afraid that he would call this a nonsense and a long shot.

''This is a long shot'' Jack said ''but we could try it. I'll put someone to research more about that and see if we could get a warrant''

''Thanks for believing me'' Will said relieved.

''I always believed you. So far, you haven't disappointed but'' he frowned ''I'd really appreciate if you're honest to me''

''I always am, Jack'' he said getting up and walking to the exit.

''One more thing then'' the agent said when Will was about to close the door ''Why do you have the same clothes as yesterday? Where have you been?''

''Well, I...''

''Have you been...?'' Jack got closer to him and sniffed the air ''drinking?''

He had been fucking. A lot. And he was happy that all Jack thought was that he could have been drinking. He told him not to worry and gave a lame excuse. He was heading towards the exit when the last person he wanted to see walked in the corridor. He hoped Alana didn't engage him in a long conversation.

''Will! It's been some time, any good news?''

''There's a possible lead, I was just in Jack's office''

''That's good. You look bright, are you going out too?'' she pointed to the doors that led to outside.

Since they were going the same way, he naturally accompanied Alana in the direction of her car. They talked about polite things all the way to her car. Alana looked over the parking lot and then to Will. He didn't know what she saw but the next thing she did was kiss him.

It wasn't a full kiss, it was chaste, a fair touching of lips. It could be a friendly kiss, except he didn't have that kind of friend. He couldn't imagine what Hannibal would think of that, he would figure it out later. Now he had to let it clear to her that nothing romantic would happen between them.

''Why did you do that? Look, Alana...''

''Did you feel anything?'' he kept being interrupted by people, this was so annoying.

''No. You?'' he chose his words carefully but sincerely.

''I didn't either. See? This means we can be friends. I like you, Will. I hate to see you avoiding me'' she gave a sad smile to his expression of surprise  
''Yes, I'm not blind. C'mon''

''I don't know what to say. Why are you doing this now?''

''Because things have changed'' she said raising an eyebrow.

''Don't get me wrong. I want to be friends with you, but what has changed?''

He genuinely liked Alana but had avoided her because of her talent of reading him so well. She had been right before, he had only kissed her because he was searching for stability. He was so ashamed of that. But he couldn't understand how things had changed. Things are always changing. He hated when somebody claimed he had changed. As if it is a crime! It's called evolution, and if Alana ''accused'' him of that he would have to excuse her.

''Again Will, I'm not blind. I see you met someone and by the look of your clothes you did pretty well''

''How did you know I was wearing the same as yesterday?'' he said appalled, and how did she know he ''met'' someone? Was he glowing like a schoolgirl after the first kiss? He didn't feel in love, he felt well fucked.

''Jack just told me you might have been sleepwalking or something, and I said I'd have a talk with you. So here I am, breaking the ice. Aren't you happy?'' she gave a smile and two taps on his left shoulder.

''No, I mean, that's a relief'' he smiled back.

''Well, do you wanna grab a beer or something, then?''

''Now? Actually...''

''Say no more'' she said in a serious tone first, and after with a knowing one ''You have a date, don't you?''

''Yes, you're right''

''I look forward to meet her'' she looked for her keys inside the purse.

''Want to see if she's some kind of crazy like I am?'' he regretted saying it after seeing Alana's expression.

''I want to see if she's worth of you'' she didn't appreciate the joke and frowned.

''I'm afraid is the contrary'' Will glanced at his watch ''I should be going. It was good to talk to you and clarify things''

''I wouldn't want you to be late. Off you go''

This had been strange but nice at the same time. As he crossed the parking lot to get to his car, Alana called after him.

''Will!'' he turned to her direction ''Comb your hair, will ya?''

* * *

There was Will, with combed hair and all, sitting at his table. The main dish today was asparagus with an elaborated sauce to cover meaty pieces of kid. The kid didn't actually have much meat, so in the other salty dishes, the meat looked like shredded smoked pork. It tasted good, nonetheless. Everything he cooked tasted good (in a scale where good is the minimum).

Will didn't seem to be enjoying it. There was something wrong with him, not sadness nor anger, but fear. It couldn't have been something Hannibal had done, could it? Will couldn't possibly know about the skinny kid and he had covered his tracks relatively well.

Except for a few drops on the floor of the main room. The red dots had passed his attentive vision but not Mrs. Shaw vision. Even being conveniently late, she came while Hannibal was cleaning the bloody mess. He hated it like that inside his house.

''Dr Lecter, looks like blood'' she accusingly pointed to the drops with a fat finger. She had OCD and compulsive laughing issues.

''That's why I don't like plastic bags'' he immediately cleaned them with a white rag, othewise the woman wouldn't concentrate on the session, and added with a smile ''Meat is very good but it has its disadvantages''

That was not a concern anymore. Now he wanted to know why Will wouldn't enjoy the meal he so carefully prepared. He had even experimented with arabic seasonings.

''What are you so nervous about?''

''Why would you think that?''

''I do have some knowledge of psychiatry''

''Well, I feel like I'm a few steps behind here. I can't read you at all'' he said annoyed but seemed to regret it right after.

''As I said before, if there's something you want to do or say, all you have to do is ask''

''The real question is if you're going to be honest with me''

''I'll do my best'' he slightly bowed his head ''Now, how does the americans say? Spill the beans?''

''Today'' he took a deep breath ''I kissed Alana, technically, she kissed me but it wasn't like...'''

He didn't listen more. Hannibal literally saw red when he looked at the glass with red wine in front of him. He felt as much rage as the color expressed. He wanted to possess Will in all ways possible right now, sexually, spiritually and mortally. He had to get out of there before he did something instinctive like killing the man.

He mumbled an excuse, politeness never abandoned him, and took off to his favorite place: The Kitchen. Unfortunately Will followed right after him, he didn't know what was good for him. He had to take control of the situation right now. He was possessive, that was all.

''I didn't think it was necessary to point out that this relationship would be monogamous'' he cornered Will at the closest solid furniture, the balcony. Yes, the same balcony they had fucked on before. Will opened his mouth but he gave him a warning look ''And I am not one that likes to share''

The professor raised his finger as if asking for permission to talk. Hannibal couldn't decide if it was mockingly or sincerely. He chose to take it for mocking and gave an equally mocking response, kind of. Hannibal made as if to bite the finger but before, he spoke seriously.

''You can talk, explain yourself.'' Looking at the finger, he feigned boredom. He finally bit it, slowly circulating it with his tongue. When Will moaned he reprehended him ''I said you could talk, not moan''

''A-alana and I are just friends''

''I recall myself saying we were friends a few days ago and look at us now''

''That's not gonna happen with her, I swear. It was only a little peck, friendly. She wanted to assure me we didn't have feelings for each other''

''Hmmmm'' Hannibal looked upwards pretending to think about the subject ''She needed to kiss you to assure that?''

''I did think that was strange... Women.'' As if that explained everything.

''Will, from now on you won't accept 'little pecks' from anyone but me'' Hannibal gave him the ridiculous so-called peck and added ''Come, I'd hate to let a meal unfinished. Today is a special''

''Yeah, sure, it's our first date after all'' Will walked over to table relieved.

That wasn't the reason for it being a special. But if he wanted to put it like that. A fresh perspective. A date? It required music then!

* * *

They had finished eating and went to start their little ritual of washing dishes with Will, of course, drying. After, Hannibal guided him to the main room and asked:

''Do you like music?''

''Actually, the radio clouds my thoughts''

''That's noise, not music''

''I don't have preferences but I do avoid opera, it tends to be tragic and deals with a lot of death''

''But you have to deal a lot with death''

''That's the point, I already have enough''

''Or you could change you perspective. Allan Poe for example, he saw the beauty of it''

''Is he a good example? I think he had some serious problems''

''He did live in Baltimore too'' Hannibal smirked and looked pointedly at him ''but the point is that everything has its beauty''

''I can feel it but'' he shook his head ''when I open my eyes I only see the brutal cruelty''

The subject had gone from music to death. The doctor would make Will see the beauty of it eventually, he was in no hurry. For now, they would enjoy simple things. Hannibal didn't like radio because they had more commercials than music, if he wanted propaganda, he could watch the polishop channel. It was so annoying. That's why he had his own collection of discs, cds and tapes. He chose one from Frank Sinatra, it wasn't one of his favorites but it would do for a dance.

''Shall we?'' he offered his hand and Will took it right away.

I believe gay couples shouldn't be compared to heterosexual couples in terms of ''Who's the man? Who's the woman of the relation?''. It can't be compared. One may be dominant in certain aspects and passive in others. Hannibal and Will are no different but in this case there was no question that Will would be the ''woman''. He would never complain about that. Hannibal watched with amusement as the professor glued to his body. He placed his hand firmly against his lower back and for his delight, Will gasped. His reactions were surprisingly cute. I know, I know, Hannibal would never use that word, he surprised even himself.

''Do you play?'' Will pointed with his chin to the piano.

''I mostly discover, but I do have some compositions of my own. Nothing finished'' he dismissed it.

''Can I listen to you?'' the doctor agreed to do it after the music finished.

After clumsy steps and mumbled excuses, from Will's part of course, they sat side by side, at Will's request, on the piano bench. Hannibal chose to play one of his favorite compositors: Franz Liszt.  
Now and then, he glanced at the professor and could see that the man was doing something he hadn't done for a long time, surrendering to the music. Liszt was chaotic, yet harmonic and in a certain way reminded him of Will. Of both of them together.

God, he had to get to the next step of this relationship, he couldn't let himself soften up on Will, it would lead nowhere for both of them.

* * *

**To be honest I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but it's to evolve the relationship. Promise I'll be better next time ;_; **


	11. Sleepover

Couples normally fall into a routine. Everything is new in the beginning. Will himself had passed the phase of ''gold days'' a few times. Would it be different with the doctor? He didn't think he was in love, but he had never been in love so how could he know? I mean, people normally tell you that the simptons are trembling knees, heart beating faster and other silly things but Will was different.

He had never been comfortable around people in general. It was the contrary with him. Only when around the doctor did he feel comfortable. Not in a boring way. Things would never be boring with that man. Will had so much to learn. If they were going to take this further, they couldn't keep it a secret from the department.  
No, he didn't think Jack would be prejudiced but Hannibal was his psychiatrist and worked in the same investigation so it couldn't be allowed.

When Alana said he wanted to meet ''her'', Will didn't correct her. She didn't know about his new inclination. Was it new? Or was it that Hannibal was so sexy that men turned gay for him? He was the first to wake up that night. Something was bothering him, gut feeling, but he kept lay on the bed.

He discreetly glued to Hannibal like a vine and shameless rubbed on him when he didn't wake up. He thought of making a surprise to Hannibal. At first he was shy about it but he was his lover after all. He could do it.

* * *

When Hannibal woke up, it was bliss. He had this funny sensation between his legs, it tickled, but he didn't open his eyes yet, searching for Will with his arms around the bed. When he suddenly felt a tongue around his cock and hands on his hips, a moan escaped his lips without his permission.

He opened his sleepy eyes and there was a form moving up and down under his 1500 thread count egyptian cotton sheets. With his hand, he threw it off and discovered a familiar face, that he had just seen in his dreams but he would think about that in a later chapter. He was glad he had let the curtains open because the newborn sun was just peaking at them, giving a spotlight to the fellatio experience.

This wasn't porn, nor sex, it was art. There was a whole palette of colors there and so many shades of red, his favorite color. Red lips, red swollen head.

He took Will by the hair and mercilessly pounded in his mouth, pleasure rippling through him. He grind against the bed, contracted his muscles and finally came inside Will's little mouth. He was surprised the man hadn't gagged and had even swallowed it all. To feel his seed shot inside that throat... When his cock softened Will let it go and coughed a few times.

''Are you fine?'' Hannibal asked, voice still rough.

''Never better'' he said, licking his lips and grinning ''I must say, Doctor, this was your best dish so far''

''Stop it, I didn't even elaborate it'' he feigned humbleness.

''I can't help asking, have you done this to other clients?'' Will acquired a serious tone.

''Clients? You make me sound like a... streetwalker. Patient is a better word''

''Why, sir, you seem to be avoiding the question'' Will wrapped his arms around him and used his chest as a pillow.

''Yes, I've done this before but'' the doctor made a dramatic pause ''only to the crazy ones''

''All your patients are crazy!'' Will protested and rolled to the other side of the bed, covering himself with the sheets.

''Too late for this now, I've already seen everything'' he reached for Will, tugging at the fabric.

''You only want me for my body''

''You're pouting''

''You don't deny it!''

''And you don't deny that you're pouting''

''I'm not'' he turned to the wall.

''Well, I should be getting up and preparing something to eat''

''Something to eat?'' Will said alerted at the same time his stomach rumbled.

''Nothing elaborated''

''Considering all your dishes taste good, even not elaborated ones, I should probably eat'' he said with a defeated expression.

''I thought you would'' Hannibal said with a knowing smile.

Everything seemed to be hearts and flowers, for them it would be literally cocks and swallows, but Hannibal was very concerned, he had been postponing the next step. He supposed he wasn't in a hurry, that was it, right?  
It wasn't that he was in love, surely, because psychopaths are incapable of feeling, but he liked Will in his own way. The problem was that they couldn't be together like that for a long time.

Something _elaborated_ had to be done, but with Will around him, like a puppy constantly asking for attention, he couldn't concentrate in elaborating anything. For the first time in a long time, Hannibal didn't have definitive plans.

* * *

Will was on his way home. He would take a shower, change clothes and get to the office, Jack had called him, again, fortunately he didn't interrupt any crucial moment. He was in such a good mood today, he didn't feel like working on the case.

He wished he could call in sick and stay home, eating crap and watching chick flicks. Not that he only watched this kind of movies but he was in the mood now. He wanted the same end of chick flicks to his life, a happily ever after. This was like his fetish, his deepest fantasy. At the same time he wanted warm cuddling he wanted kinky wild sex. He would never tell Hannibal that, nor anyone. He wanted someone to talk to (not about the kinky thing) and since he didn't have many friends, the first person that came to his mind was Alana. Why not? He called her.

''You still want to do something? Wanna come over tonight and watch crappy movies?''

''What's the menu?''

''Crap food and beer, just like old times''

''I'm in! I'm happy you called, I thought you weren't comfortable around me''

''Not entirely, but who could when close to a shrink?''

''No, don't use that terrible word! I promise I won't psychoanalyze you''

''I won't say shrink again if you won't mention psychoanalyze''

''Truce, our weakest points''

''I wish'' he sighed and said more cheerfully ''Tonight, then, at eight?''

''Yeah, see you later''

* * *

The morgue was full of bodies. All the victims of the PK had been aligned. When Will got there he hadn't understood the rush, Jack was busy with phone calls and lots of paper but Beverly was kind enough to give him a summary of the situation. There had been a breakthrough.

''We got the warrant to the puppet shop and guess what? Turns out there was a basement used to dissecate intestines''

''For what? I thought they were used in instruments''

''Yes, but it seems they have been using it to sew the rough parts of the puppets''

''No wonder they are so creepy looking'' Will frowned remembering the fugly things.

''Creepy and stinky''

''I actually though there was a strong smell of flowers''

''It surely wasn't intestines, they used glade essences'' she smirked.

''Why do you think is 'they'?''

''Because father and son worked on the shop, and both are missing''

''Have you found any prints?''

''We're still running results''

That meant he could go home after the meeting with the team and reading the new entries to PK file. He was about to excuse himself to get started but Beverly stopped him.

''You're funny looking'' Katz pointed out ''I mean, you look bright. Any good news?''

What was it that the women he knew kept remarking about his well-fucked looks?

''I actually met someone'' he told the truth, he liked and trusted Beverly.

''I knew it! You got that dreamy look and I was sure it wasn't because of the bodies'' she pointed to the tables beside them.

''Nah, I'm not into that'' he said ironic and surprised even himself making her an offer ''Do you want to watch a movie with me and Alana today?''

''She's the one?'' Beverly was surprised ''I wouldn't want to interrupt anything''

''No, no, it's a friend's night''

''Like a... sleepover'' she mocked.

''If you wanna call it that'' he said pretending to be wary, but he enjoyed her good humor.

* * *

When Will got home, it was already 6 o'clock. It had been easy to invite them but now he was afraid it was going to be awkward. He was ok with Alana, they had hung out together before but not with Beverly. He hoped he wasn't being forceful. If he was going to receive people in his house, he should clean a bit.

The house looked like a hell hole, he never had time to clean it. It's not that he liked to live like that. The dogs watched as he passed with the vacuum and whimpered when Will took their beds outside the house.

''Calm down, guys, I'm just taking the dust off'' he shooed them off when they barked at their pillows ''I know, I should probably shower you too but there's no time for all of you. Then it wouldn't be fair, would it?''

Will didn't always speak with his dogs, he enjoyed the silence of their company. That's why he needed to pass more time with humans, as much as it was out of his comfort zone, it was still nice. After showering and changing clothes, he finished preparing things.

Both women came within a few minutes of difference, Alana was surprised that Beverly was there, but delighted nonetheless. They exchanged niceties and as Alana used to do, she put the steak to fry. They all chatted but the real question came from Alana, though Beverly was curious as her.

Will didn't mind their curiosity but he couldn't tell everything.

''So who is she? You better start to tell everything''

''First thing then, it's not a she. I met a man'' he grinned at their appalled expressions.

* * *

**Late update but here it is, hope you like it!**


	12. Guest Lecturer

**...Alana...**

She was shocked with Will's revelation. Of course she didn't care if he was gay or not. Although she was bewildered she hadn't picked up on the fact earlier. So focused in not psychoanalyzing him, it had escaped her. She was curious as hell now. Whose was the first move? Alana couldn't imagine Will flirting with anyone, let alone a man. Did he have sex? Was he bottom or top? Or both? The psychology of homosexuality was interesting but she didn't know much about it. Alana refrained herself from asking these barefaced questions and asked things on a milder line.

* * *

''Where did you meet him?''

''You know, the university''

''I would've never pegged you for a professor/student kink person'' Beverly laughed.

His kink was patient/doctor actually.

''No, he was a guest lecturer''

''And your first date?''

''A dinner at his place''

''Was he good?'' The forensics technician asked secretively.

''He's a gentleman, cooks and cleans all by himself''

''No, I mean in bed!''

''Oh, I don't kiss and tell'' he laughed at their disappointment and thought about Hannibal ''All I can say is that he's... there's no word to describe him really''

''Sex on legs?'' Beverly eagerly prompted.

''Too vulgar for him, but something on that line''

''But you seem sad somehow, hesitating'' Alana fucking psychoanalyzed him. He couldn't blame her, he had just dropped a bomb.

''The whole thing feels like a fleeting affair''

''Is he married?'' The women spoke almost at the same time.

''God, no'' Although he realized he didn't know much about him either, he changed the subject ''He made me pancakes''

''That's a good sign'' Alana said thoughtfully.

''Pancakes are serious shit'' Beverly agreed ''When did you last spoke to him?''

''I saw him this morning, but I didn't call him. I don't wanna be clingy''

''Yes, he is the one that should call''

''Are you the man or the woman in the relation?'' Beverly asked out of sheer curiosity.

''Just to give us an insight'' the doc explained '' I know it doesn't work like that''

''Yeah, right'' Will sighed and took pity on them ''You could say I'm the woman''

''Hooray, girl's night'' Alana and Beverly excitedly fumbled around him.

''Guys, the steak is gonna burn'' he ran for the quieter noise of meat frying in the kitchen and flipped them. They weren't burned.

Alana was the one who had brought the movie called Crazy, Stupid, Love, and it wasn't crappy. American cinema rocks sometimes. They drooled over Ryan Gosling, of course, but Will thought Hannibal was even more drooling worth.

''This popcorn tastes horrible'' when he casted some to the dogs, they smelled it, whimpered and retreated to their beds.

''Beverly brought it''

''C'mon guys, it's marshmallow savor'' she stuffed her mouth with it, as if to proof it tasted ok.

''More like foam cup'' he washed the taste with beer and, as he swallowed, he remembered Hannibal.

* * *

Will drove to the university, recalling the events of the night before. By now, the women were probably on their way to work. They had slept on the sofa and he had woken up with Beverly's foot on his face. After the long interrogatory, endless times pausing and replaying Ryan Gosling scenes, they'd slept on the spot.

Although it had been his first night without Hannibal, he hadn't had nightmares with the girls close either. Knowing that his friends and lovers soothed his dark dreams warmed his heart. He was in a very good mood and looked forward for today's class. It'd be an interesting subject. He got there right on time, some of the students were already in class.

He connected the laptop to the projector and selected one of the slideshows he had made. The familiar image of Marissa Shaw's body held by horns. Suddenly he felt his presence, its presence. I stayed there with legs bent as if to flee at any moment.  
The stag.

Was it merely coincidence that it had showed at that moment? It was the first time it appeared at a room with people. He wanted to talk to it, to know what it was, but just then, the stag ran to the class's door and disappeared where, at the same time, a Hannibal in more casual clothes entered, with his hair almost falling on his eyes.  
He looked so much younger. What was he doing here? He couldn't talk to him now, the class was about to start. The doctor took a place at the first row, alone, intimidating other students, even with a casual attire. Will had no choice but begin the class already.

''I know every time we analyze a case, we talk about the killer's nature and profile, but superficially'' Will's voice echoed through the room and he put on his professor face ''Today we're going to get deeper into that, with a different approach on the subject''

'In truth, we're all pathological in our own ways'' he recalled Freddie Lounds saying ''Psychopaths are perfect in their own way and they normally recognize that. Nature tries every path and doesn't always get it right. We have many examples of that in daily life. Pedophiles and even gay people are considered part of the group by some.''

hHe avoided looking at Hannibal throughout the whole speech, but it was impossible not to take a peek. He forgot his next words and stared at the doctor's cheekbones accentuated by the light from the ceiling, he couldn't see his eyes.

''You say psychopaths are perfect in their own way, therefore, can we affirm that they are the highlight of evolution?'' Hannibal asked and it took Will a moment to register the question.

''Well, it _is_ proved that their traits are common in successful people. CEO's, leaders, chairmans... It could be a highlight but we can't ignore the downs such as depression, all kinds of complexes and coldness towards others, it's a long list.'' He hoped that sacciated the doctor, he wasn't very comfy right now, speaking to his lover in front of his classroom.

This was first time he wasn't comfortable around the doctor. All familiar faces were here paying attention to him while Hannibal checked him out shamelessly.  
He felt naked.  
He knew the doctor had only spoken to provocate him or something, but he didn't like mind games. Will was glad when the class ended and everyone but one person got up.

* * *

Hannibal was delighted with Will's knowledge of psychopaths. He could as well be one. The doctor had made a stupid question only to get into the professor's nerves. That wasn't necessary, one look at Hannibal had made him speechless. When everyone got out, he walked to the door and locked it. He turned to see a nervous looking Will.

''If it wasn't for your psychology expertize'' Will seemed to take a deep breath before saying the next phrase ''I'd have thought you had come here only to check me out''

''Except I don't check someone out.'' there was a hint of amusement in Hannibal's voice ''I appreciate figures''

''So you were appreciating mine?'' flirting Will was rare, but welcoming.

''Unnecessary question, Will. You know I enjoy every inch of your body'' he walked over to the professor, until they were almost nose to nose.

''Likewise'' Will whispered.

''Don't you have anything to tell me?''

''I just did. I enjoy every inch of your body too'' he blushed, unaccustomed to saying such things, but Hannibal gave him confidence.

''You slept with Bloom and Katz''

''Ah, that. All we did was sleep'' Will looked like a trapped rabbit, afraid of the probable outcome.

''No little pecks?'' Hannibal literally trapped him against the professor's table.

''Only a foot on the face'' Will grinned but the doctor didn't ''You know, when I woke up...''

''No, I don't, but I want to know beforehand next time''

''It's not like I'll do that every night''

''Of course not, you'll be in my bed'' the doctor trailed his nose along the professor's neck.

''Tonight too?'' Will's voice trembled with hope.

''Yes, after somethings I must do before. After...''

''After what?''

''Ah, Will. I will never tire of reminding you of our endless unfinished business. It's an awful lot.''

''I'm getting fond of these words'' Will admitted.

''I thought you would. Kneel''

Will obeyed without a moment of hesitation, he even started to eagerly take off his coat. He had a gift for sweet submission.

''Ah-ah'' Hannibal shook his head ''Don't take off your clothes, what are you thinking? We're in a school. Besides, this is for my pleasure and mine alone. A punishment for going behind my back''

''You can do anything with _my _back'' need of pleasure did this to Will.

''I know. Perhaps I'll think about it but right now, it's time I give you a fellatio lecture''

The professor seemed anxious for getting his 'punishment'. Of course Hannibal didn't mean it as a punishment, this word for him held much darker treatments, but he had to get hold of the pray before, calmly, sweetly. At least that's what he thought to himself.

''No hands'' Hannibal directed ''Much better. And don't make a mess, take every drop'' the reminder wasn't necessary.

He looked down on Will, working on his cock, and by his expression, it was easy to see that the professor was considering taking a 'punishment' more times.

* * *

**Note: Mads Mikkelsen is more drooling worth than Ryan Gosling, at least in the humble opinion of this amateur writer. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
